<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strangest of Places by can_i_slytherin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346289">Strangest of Places</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin'>can_i_slytherin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lock-down Writing Challenge [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Holidays, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, it seems, can be found in the strangest of places.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lock-down Writing Challenge [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strangest of Places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day Three of my challenge and my generator gave me Sam/Nat. </p><p>Enjoy, guys! Comments and Kudos are very welcome! </p><p>Happy Reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the fight with Thanos, almost losing Tony to the gauntlet, losing Nat for the soul stone then getting her back, the Avengers had grown impossibly closer, both physically and emotionally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming out of the other side of a war with minimal casualties and a victory under their belt felt amazing and, for the first time in a long time, the team took a two-month-long, well deserved break from heroism, retreating to the Jizera Mountains for a luxury resort holiday- paid exclusively by S.H.I.E.L.D as a thank you for saving the world more times than once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They took full advantage of the holiday, spending most days relaxing by the pool, soaking up the sun, or having spa days. There were a few days when they ventured down the mountains and into the city, but that was only when they were bored of being cooped up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their evenings, however, were always spent the same: playing board games and drinking fine wine from the best distilleries in the Czech Republic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nice to have the time to themselves; to not have to worry about saving the city, or the world, or even the universe; to just sit and simply exist, enjoying each other's company and getting to know who they all were outside of the suits and villain-fighting. It was nice to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a short few days into the vacation when relationships, both platonic and romantic, started to properly build. No one was surprised when Steve and Bucky announced their relationship, but they were surprised when they caught Sam and Natasha in a rather heated liplock in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha thought back on her years of friendship with Sam, trying to recall when her feelings had grown from friendship into something much more and came to the inevitable conclusion that it was some time between the Civil War and the first fight with Thanos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam was an attractive man, to say the least, with strong lines of muscle, a chiselled jawline and the warmest brown eyes that shone with so much emotion that it was hard for Natasha not to get lost in them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, his physical attractiveness was nothing compared to his emotional captivation. He was kind and caring, soft and gentle, but also strong-headed and wouldn’t be pushed around. He had a no-nonsense attitude that rivalled her own and a sarcastic streak a mile long; he matched her quip for quip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The best thing, aside from his physical and emotional lure, was that he still liked her, even with all of her demons and the skeletons in her closet and he liked her not in spite of them, but because of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” There was a soft voice in her ear and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, a warm chest pressing into her back, “you weren’t in bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha leant back into him, pulling her shawl tighter around herself, and rested her hands over his, “Sorry, I couldn’t sleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam chuckled and pressed a kiss against her bare shoulder, “You should’ve woken me up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead huffed out a laugh and turned her head to press a kiss against his cheek, “You were peaceful. I didn’t want to disturb you. Besides, nothing is wrong, so I didn’t need to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The winged superhero shook his head, hands dipping under Natasha’s shirt, spreading his fingers across her stomach, “I could’ve kept you company.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright.” She replied, gesturing over the balcony to the mountain range in front of her, “I’ve got this. It’s quite beautiful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam grinned, gaze soft as he turned his head to look at Natasha, “Yeah, it is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha turned her head, catching Sam’s gaze, and rolled her eyes before shoving at his chest, an easy laugh falling from her lips, “You’re a sap.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled, tightening his grip on her and pulling her back against his chest, “You don’t mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nuzzled back against him, head coming to rest on his shoulder, and smiled up at him, pressing a gentle kiss to his jawline, “No, I don’t. It’s one of the many reasons why I like you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam pressed a kiss into her hair and smiled softly, “Good to know.” He hummed softly, turning his hand to intertwine their fingers, and gently squeezed her hand, “We should go back to bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha made a noise of agreement and turned in Sam’s arms, “Shall we?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The winged superhero nodded and led her back into the bedroom, falling down onto the bed. Natasha flopped down beside him, lying on his side, and threw a leg over his hips, shuffling closer to rest her head on his chest, listening to the gentle beating of his heart. Sam pulled her impossibly closer, hand coming to rest on the base of her spine, and tucked her head under his chin, pressing a kiss into her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made a contented noise, eyes slowly slipping shut, and her breathing slowly levelled out as she drifted to sleep. Sam grinned and followed suit, falling into a peaceful slumber, protectively wrapping his arms around Natasha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Love, it seemed, could be found in the strangest of places. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>